


Bachelorette

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, No Slash, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Evil and Sanada celebrate their championship win.  No slash.  Part 1 of probably 3.





	1. Part 1

The idea had come to them while they were out celebrating their second World Tag League victory in a row. Well into their cups and on the downside of their evening Evil and Sanada had stumbled into just one last bar before calling it a night. It wasn’t the classiest of joints, but it had alcohol which was basically their only requirement by that point. The bar ended up being a co-ed strip club, with no separation between the two sexes. One side was men dancing for the ladies and the other had the women dancing for the men. 

As they had settled at a table to the right of the stage and ordered a bottle of whisky their attention drifted to the other side of the room where tables full of rowdy women were gathered around drinking like it was going out of style and waving yen at the nearly naked men on stage. With a few questions to their waitress they quickly figured out they were bachelorette parties. 

“If we win?” Evil had said not looking away from the women. 

“If we win.” Sanada had concurred. 

Which lead them back to the bar this evening, newly acquired gold slung over their shoulders and a mission on their minds. It was busier than the last time they were here, a Friday night though they were quick to procure a table center stage by flashing some coin at the hostess. As soon as their drinks were ordered their attention lasered in on the opposite side of the room picking apart each group and table before agreeing on a group target. 

“One by one through the party and share the bride?” Evil suggested watching Sanada nod in agreement from the corner of his eye. 

“Take her back to ours?” Sanada asked, running a cool gaze over the bride to be from her fake tiara and veil to the bedazzled white t-shirt emblazoned with BRIDE right across her tits. 

Evil nodded in agreement barely sparing a glance for the topless waitress who delivered their whisky making her scamper away in disappointment. 

The two men filled the cups and tossed them back, the burn of the whisky settling in their stomachs before Evil rose to commence the evening’s activities. Sanada refilled his glass watching his tag partner pushing through the crowd ignoring the women attempting to get his attention and sidling up behind one of the women in a pink shirt titled BRIDESMAID. 

He’d let Evil go get. At the moment Sanada was content to make them come to him. Running a hand through his hair he smoothed it back and shifted in his seat fixing his gaze on one of the bridesmaids as she happened to look in this direction. The corner of his lip curved up in a smile as he saw her look him over. He could practically see her breath hitch. He shifted again, spreading his legs and letting his hand drop down to his thigh almost laughing at how easily she was ensnared her eyes following the movement like a lost puppy. 

Behind her Evil now had his arm around his chosen target’s shoulder, and was subtly edging her away from the group and towards the ladies room just on the other side of the wall. 

Sanada flashed his megawatt grin, foolproof and never failed to get him exactly what he wanted. He hitched his chin in clear invitation, watching as his girl glanced nervously at the otherwise occupied bride before hurrying in his direction. Her eyes were wide as she approached, focusing on the gold belts splayed across the table and then on him.  
“What’s your name?” Sanada asked deliberately keeping his voice low so she had to lean in towards him, practically in his lap as she scooted closer. 

“Nika.” 

“Nika,” Sanada said caressing the name with his tongue, knowing exactly the reaction the dulcet tone would elicit from her. “I’m Sanada. Why don’t you have a seat?” 

He offered Evil’s chair with a wave of his hand.

“I shouldn’t.” Nika hesitated wincing as impatience he didn’t bother to hide crossed Sanada’s features. “It’s just, I’m here with some people. My very best friend is getting married and this is her party. I really should be with her.” 

Despite her words Nika made no move to leave gaze darting between the party and the handsome man whose attention she had somehow caught. 

“Very best friend?” Sanada asked skeptically looking her over slowly. “Then how come it says bridesmaid on your shirt and not maid of honor?”

He smirked as a flash of hurt spread over her face before she could hide it. 

“She has a lot of friends. We couldn’t all be maid of honor.” Nika said softly. 

“Well, it doesn’t seem like she’s missing you too much from where I’m sitting.” Sanada said pointedly looking at the bride with her maid of honor who were up on stage dancing with one of the strippers dressed as a cowboy. Nika looked over her shoulder, biting her lip as she saw the party continuing as if she wasn’t important at all. 

Chin jutting up, Nika determinedly moved to sit in the offered chair, shivering as Sanada turned his knees brushing against hers and laid his hand on the bare thigh just below her skirt. 

“She forgot all about you, didn’t she?” He tsked. “Some friend. I bet you went all out to give her the party you thought she deserved and she doesn’t even know you’re gone.” 

Nika deflated under his words, looking once again at the party continuing on without her. 

“That’s just Taki.” Nika said with a half-hearted shrug. “She’s a little spacy and forgets about people sometimes.” 

“You’re too pretty to be forgotten about. Much prettier than Taki.” Sanada said guiding his hand higher beneath Nika’s skirt. 

Nika’s breath caught as Sanada’s fingers made contact with her panties, insistent against her folds and brushing over her clit with practiced motions that had her biting her lip and trying to contain her moans. Without realizing it she began rocking against Sanada’s fingers, pushing her pussy against his hand in an effort to get friction that Sanada was holding just out of her reach. 

“Please,” she cried softly when Sanada swiftly withdrew his fingers. 

“Follow me.” He said curtly rising to his feet and heading towards the men’s room. She only hesitated for a second before she chased after him, driven by the throbbing between her legs. Thankfully the room was empty, Nika barely having a chance to get her bearings before Sanada had her in the bathroom stall pushing her down on her knees as he reached for his belt buckle. 

“I thought…” She started getting cut off by Sanada.

“You want to cum, you make me cum.” Sanada told her pressing the tip of his cock against her lips. Nika opened her mouth eager to taste him, nearly moaning as the silky smooth flesh of his cock rubbed over her tongue. Nika closed her lips tight around his thickness, pressing her tongue on the underside of his cock and bobbing her head, keeping her eyes on his face as he stared down at her. She squeezed her thighs together in an effort to dull the ache as she sucked off this stranger in a bathroom, wondering if here friend missed her yet; if she would ever think she was in a seedy men’s room on her knees. 

Sanada rocked his hips making his cock slip into her throat and making Nika gag around him, her eyes watering as he held himself in place, staring down at her with a half grin as he watched her struggle to breathe before finally releasing her. 

“Bend over the toilet.” He said shortly stepping back to give her room to rise. Nika flushed as the bathroom door opened and someone entered, grateful they were hidden in a stall as the sounds of someone reliving themselves filled the air. 

“Hurry up, I don’t have all day. Bend over.” Sanada snapped impatiently. Humiliation burned through Nika as the man at the urinal chuckled, turning around to bend over the filthy toilet as Sanada demanded. He spread her legs and guided his cock into her hole before wrapping his arm around her waist and finding her clit with his fingers. Nika moaned forgetting her embarrassment as Sanada fucked her and worked his fingers along her slit rubbing it hard as she hurtled towards climax with his cock slamming into her. 

With a cry Nika came, her pussy clamping down on Sanada’s cock as she shook against him. Pulling his cock out Sanada stroked it quickly, squiring his semen over Nika’s ass cheeks. 

Stepping out of the stall Sanada moved over to the sink and began scrubbing his hands. He abhorred fucking in men’s rooms. They were absolutely disgusting. 

“Get out.” He said shortly to Nika before resuming his task as she scurried from the bathroom pulling her skirt down. 

Nika drew up short when she came upon Sanada’s table, the seat she had been using occupied by a man dressed in black with his colorful hair in intricate braids. She didn’t know what to say, staring blankly at him as Sanada appeared behind her. 

“I said go.” Sanada snapped giving her a dirty look. “Run back to your little friend who doesn’t want you any more than I do.” 

Nika felt tears prick her eyes and moved to run off, only to be grabbed by the man with the braids. 

“Hold on Sanada. Don’t be so hasty. I haven’t gotten my turn with her yet.” He said. 

“You’re…you’re turn?” Nika stuttered yelping when he pulled hard on her arm and slung her into his lap. 

“Yes my turn. See Sanada and I are going to fuck our way through your little bridal party and when we’re done we’re going to take that pretty little bride back to our place and ruin her.” He said giving her thigh a firm squeeze.

Nika gaped at him, her mouth opening and shutting like a fish as she looked between him and Sanada in disbelief. 

“But I don’t want to.” Nika said. 

“Please,” He scoffed. “You just fucked Sanada over the toilet in the men’s room. I think you’ll let me do whatever I want to you. Maybe I’ll have you suck me off under the table.” 

“I’d pass on her mouth Evil,” Sanada spoke up giving Nika his attention again with a look of derision. “It’s not that good.” 

“My mouth is just fine! I didn’t hear any complaints.” Nika said indignantly, offended by Sanada’s casual dismissal of her. 

“I tend to trust Sanada’s judgment.” Evil said looking her over scornfully. “If he says your mouths no good I really have no use for you.” He pushed her carelessly onto the ground and turned his attention to the dancing girl on stage, hiding his smirk as Nika shrieked and grabbed his leg, crawling under the table and situating herself between his thighs. 

“I’ll show you how good my mouth is. Your friend doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Nika said anger overriding her common sense, goaded on by the copious amounts of alcohol she had consumed thus far. 

“You know she’s gonna run and tell them all our plan when you’re done with her.” Sanada said to Evil reaching into his pocket and lighting up a cigar, blowing the smoke towards the ceiling as he watched Nika sucking Evil’s cock. 

“I know.” Evil said reaching below the table to push on the back of Nika’s head and quicken her pace to his liking. “As easy as these girls are I figured a little challenge will make things a bit more interesting.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two- Evil and Sanada continuing their little game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, language, alcohol use, oral sex, bathroom sex, public sex, sharing partners.

Just as Sanada predicted and Evil hoped as soon as he finished in Nika’s mouth and dismissed her without a glance she had rushed over to the bridal party and in moments the entire group was glaring in their direction.

“You just had to go and make things difficult didn’t you.” Sanada said with a frown. So much for his letting them come to him plan. 

“It’s not gonna kill ya to get off your ass and put some effort in.” Evil said. “And you better get moving. I’m one up on you.”

“She shouldn’t even count.” Sanada retorted stabbing out his cigar with a side eyed glare at his friend. “You didn’t even fuck her.” 

“We never said it had to be a fuck.” Evil countered. 

Muttering under his breath about semantics Sanada shoved back from the table heading for the women glaring at him as he crossed the room, confidence in every step and a smirk firmly in place. It didn’t matter what Nika told her friends; it didn’t matter that they were all indignant and self-righteous at the moment. All it was going to take was a few well-placed words and he would be balls deep. 

Coming to a stop in front of Nika and two of the other bridesmaids Sanada stood silently, running a considering gaze over the new girls trying to decide which of them he was going to fuck first. Then he still had to find the first girl Evil had been with to even the score. 

“You’ve got a lot of nerve coming over here,” One of them finally spoke as the silence stretched. “Nika told us all about you and your dickhead friend and your little plan. You can both go to hell.” 

“Now that’s not very nice.” 

Sanada glanced over his shoulder seeing Evil coming up behind him. 

“No need to be so rude.” Evil continued. “You should be grateful we’re paying any attention to you at all.” 

“Please, we don’t need your attention.” She scoffed. “We get plenty on our own.” 

Evil and Sanada exchanged a look, Evil arching an eyebrow as he looked around, seeing nobody paying them the slightest bit of attention.

“Seems like she’s getting all the attention, not you.” Sanada said pointedly looking over at the bride, Taki, who had a group of men and women alike surrounding her as she danced. 

“Don’t fall for his bullshit guys,” Nika spoke up seeing the effect Sanada’s words were having on her two friends. “That’s the same crap he fed me.” 

Sanada cracked a smile and leaned down to whisper in Nika’s ear.

“And it’s the same crap that’s gonna work on them.” He said with a grin. 

Putting a hand on her shoulder Sanada gave her a shove in the direction of the bride as he and Evil crowded closer to their new targets. 

“As beautiful as you two are, are you going to tell me you’re really satisfied to stand here playing second fiddle to the woman who didn’t care enough about either of you to make you her maid of honor?” Sanada asked smoothly, his arm moving to drape across his chosen one’s shoulder as Evil likewise did the same to the other. “How much time has she spent with you tonight?”

“None.” She admitted with a frown. 

“Exactly. None. She expects you to sit around all night and watch her have all the fun.” Evil spoke up. “Don’t you two deserve to have some fun of your own? Or would you rather sit at your table and cry into your drinks?”

They could see the exact second the girls made their decisions, their shoulders straightening and giving a nod of their heads, allowing Evil and Sanada to guide them towards the darkened hallway next to the ladies room. 

“I don’t do things like this,” Sanada’s companion murmured into his ear as he pushed her against the wall, his mouth latching onto her neck as his hands roamed over her body. 

“I don’t care.” He said bluntly pulling back to stare at her with irritation clear on his face. 

A few feet down the hallway Evil already had his girl bent over with palms on the wall, pants around her ankles as he stroked his cock in preparation of pressing into her. 

“Be more like your friend.” Sanada snapped stepping away to pull her over to a pile of crates and setting her down on top of them. Reaching beneath her skirt Sanada yanked her panties off and tossed them behind him pulling her knees up to circle his waist as he unzipped his trousers. 

“It’s just…I have a boyfriend.” She spoke up again making Sanada sigh loudly in annoyance. 

“Again, I don’t care.” He said. “Just shut up and let me fuck you.” 

At that moment he cursed himself for throwing her panties away, they would certainly come in handy to shut her up. Would figure he got stuck with the talker. 

Evil grinned as he slid his cock into his girl’s waiting cunt, hearing the frustration in Sanada’s voice as his partner continued rambling on. With a snap of his hips Evil buried himself deep eliciting a moan from the girl in front of him. Grabbing onto her shoulders Evil began thrusting hard and deep his fingernails digging into her flesh as he bottomed out inside her. 

Moans from both women soon filled the air, Sanada finally getting her to shut up long enough for him to put his cock inside and from there she forgot all about her worries as his fingers teased her nipples through her shirt, pinching and pulling on the pebbled peaks as his cock filled her cunt. 

“We should switch.” Sanada gasped several minutes later. “Knock em both out at once.” 

Evil stopped thrusting to look over at Sanada before shrugging. 

“Makes sense.” 

Ignoring the levied protests Evil and Sanada swapped partners, burying themselves deep inside and soon had their girls moaning and pressing back into their thrusts until Evil and Sanada finished and walked off without another glance. 

“Just the bride and maid of honor left.” Sanada said as they stepped back into the main area his gaze focusing on the maid of honor. 

“Not quite true.” Evil said with a grin. “I’m still one up on you.” 

He pointed out his first conquest who was sitting in the corner nursing a drink casting doe eyes in Evil’s direction. 

“Goddamn it.” Sanada said striding quickly across the room to her and grabbing her by the arm pulling her towards the hallway he had just vacated as Evil made his move on the maid of honor. 

In moments the sounds of pleasure floated out only to be drowned by the loud pumping music.


End file.
